


Nächtliche Besucher

by GrimmjowsBat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowsBat/pseuds/GrimmjowsBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es geht, wie der Titel schon sagt, um einen nächtlichen Besucher. Und ein gewisser Jemand, wird in dieser Story ein ´klein wenig´verarscht... Also falls euch das nicht abgeschreckt hat, wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim reinlesen :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nächtliche Besucher

Disclaimer: Gehört natürlich, mal wieder, nichts mir. Außer der Idee und meine Gedanken dazu. Die Charaktere gehören Tite Kubo : ) Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und etc.. 

Gewidmet ist die Story der lieben Kuroe94, die mich erst auf die Idee gebracht hat, bei unserem allabendlichen Skypegespräch xD 

Schleichwerbung: Schaut doch mal in eine ihrer Storys rein : ) Die sind wirklich der Hammer…Vor allem ´Das Blut des vierten Espada…

Hier zu finden: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/53deaf7a00037d38242dacd3/1/Das-Blut-des-Vierten-Espada

Jetzt aber genug der langen Vorrede und Vorhang auf für: 

 

Nächtlicher Besucher

Aizen, der gerade versuchte einzuschlafen, dabei seinen Teddybär fest ihm Arm, schreckte auf, als er Schritte auf dem Flur hörte. Verwundert setzte er sich auf. Immerhin war ab 22 Uhr Nachtruhe in Las Noches es und war schon weit nach 22 Uhr. Er erhob sich und schlich zur Tür. Leise öffnete er sie und linste hinaus auf den, nur leicht erhellten, Flur. Dort entdeckte er einen blauen Haarschopf, der in diesem Teil des Schlosses eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatte, war dieser doch nur den 3 Ranghöchsten Espada, Ulquiorra und ihm vorbehalten. Immerhin wollte er Ulquiorra gern in seiner Nähe haben. Er beschloss dem Blauhaarigen zu folgen, um zu sehen was er vorhatte. Also schlich er, bekleidet in seinen rosa Schlafanzug mir Einhörnern, hinter dem Sexta Espada hinterher. Dieser blieb vor einer grün gestrichenen Tür stehen, auf die eine große, schwarze Vier gepinselt war. `Was will er denn bei Ulquiorra? Er wird doch wohl nicht versuchen, meinen kleinen Liebling im Schlaf zu töten?!` dachte sich der Herrscher Hueco Mundos besorgt. 

Doch er sollte überrascht werden. Denn in der Zwischenzeit, hatte Grimmjow 3-mal in einem bestimmten Rhythmus geklopft und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem kleinen leisen Knarren. Heraus schaute ein Schwarzerhaarschopf mit kleinen, schwarzen Katzenohren auf dem Kopf. Außerdem trug er einen türkisen, seeehr knappen Kimono. Grimmjow schnupperte leicht in der Luft, ehe er ein leises Schnurren hören ließ.   
„Ist….ist dass Katzenminze die ich da rieche? Du weißt was die mit mir anstellt, oder Mäuschen?“, fragte der Blauhaarige im Flüsterton. Die schwarzen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen, frechen Lächeln. „Natürlich weiß ich das. Immerhin hab ich Live mitbekommen, was Katzenminze mit dir anstellt. Dank Szayels Experiment. Aber vielleicht will ich das ja? Ich mein… deine Animalische Seite rauskitzeln?“ Grimmjow gab erneut ein leises Schnurren von sich, eher er den Schwarzhaarigen ins Zimmer drängte und die Tür unsanft schloss. 

Aizen schlich sich näher an die Tür, aus der merkwürdige Geräusche klangen. Kurz hielt er sein Ohr dagegen, doch dann kehrte er blass und verstört in sein warmes, sicheres Heiabett zurück. Mit der rosa Bettwäsche und den orangefarbenen Baldachin. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er das eben nur geträumt hatte. Dass sein Cuatro es nicht mit seinem Sexta trieb. 

 

Währendessen im Zimmer des Cuatro….

Sanft drängte der Blauhaarige seinen Freund zu dem großen, weichen Bett und drückte ihm mit dem Rücken auf die Matzratze. Dann kniete er sich über ihn und schob langsam den Kimono zur Seite. Mit einem lüsternen Blick betrachtete er die darunter liegende, weiche, blasse Haut des Schwarzhaarigen. Er zog den seidenen Stoff unter seinem Körper hervor und stellte dabei auch gleich fest, dass Ulquiorra keine Unterwäsche trug und komplett rasiert war. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und lächelte leicht. „Du siehst zum anbeißen aus, meine kleine Fledermaus.“ Ulquiorra leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen, führte einen Finger zu seinen Brustwarzen und flüsterte: „Worauf wartest du dann noch? Knabber mich doch an?“ Grimmjow konnte sich ein weiteres, Schnurren nicht verkneifen.

Sanft küsste er Ulquiorras Hals, fuhr mit seiner Zunge bis zu seinen Brustwarzen und hob leicht irritiert den Kopf. „Sag mal… hast du dich etwa mit Katzenminze eingecremt?“ Ulquiorra lächelte nur geheimnisvoll, doch Grimmjow war das Antwort genug. Tief sog er den Geruch ein, der alle seine Sinne verrücktspielen ließ. Er fing an die rechte Brustwarze des Cuatro mit seiner Zunge zu bearbeiten, während er die linke zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zwirbelte. Ulquiorra seufzte genießend auf. Er liebte es, wenn der sonst so brutale, unnachgiebige und aggressive Espada so sanft wie ein kleines Kätzchen wurde, besonders ihm gegenüber. Manchmal konnte er es gar nicht fassen, dass sich Grimmjow tatsächlich für ihn interessierte. 

Doch der Blauhaarige riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er seine Zunge in Ulquiorras Bauchnabel versenkte und sanft in ihn stupste. „Hmmm…“, seufzte er leise und vergrub eine Hand in Grimmjow strubbeligen Haaren. Dieser spreizte seine Beine weiter auseinander und fuhr von Ulquiorras Bauchnaben über den Hüftknochen, über den Oberschenkel zum Knie und wieder zurück. Auf der anderen Seite wiederholte er das Spiel, ließ die pochende Erregung des Schwarzhaarigen dabei vollkommen unangerührt. Ulquiorra keuchte beinahe verzweifelt auf. Doch Grimmjow liebte es einfach viel zu sehr ihn zu quälen, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und bettelte. Schließlich vergrub Grimmjow sein Gesicht in Ulquiorras Schritt und atmete tief ein. Ulquiorra erzitterte und stöhnte leise. 

„Ich liebe deinen Geruch, Ulquiorra. Du riecht einfach… so nach Lust und Leidenschaft. Und nach Katzenminze.“ Er lächelte leicht gegen das erregte Glied des Schwarzhaarigen und leckte mit der Zunge kurz darüber. Dann hob er den Kopf leicht an. Und begann seinen Geliebten zu foltern, indem er mit der Zunge seine Eichel umkreiste, dann ganz langsam den Schaft herunter glitt, über seine Hoden bis über den Damm zu seinem versteckten Eingang. Ulquiorra stöhnte verzweifelt. „Ich liebe deinen Geschmack“, flüsterte der Blauhaarige, den Mund nur Millimeter von Ulquiorras Penis entfernt. Dieser spürte den leichten Lufthauch und stöhnte abermals auf. 

„Ich liebe deine weiche, kühle Haut, die so sehr im Kontrast zu meiner steht.“ Er hauchte einen Kuss auf Ulquiorras Unterbauch, ehe er sich an seinem Körper hochschob, ihre Erektionen berührten sich, beide stöhnten auf. „Ich liebe deine blasse Haut, weil man sofort sieht, wenn du errötest. Ich liebe es, wenn du errötest, weil du dann so verdammt niedlich aussiehst. Und ich liebe deine Augen, weil sie nur mich ansehen. So voller Leben, voller Gefühl.“ Er rieb ihre Nasen aneinander und lächelte leicht, da Ulquiorra während seiner kleinen Rede knallrot geworden war. „Dreh dich um, damit ich dich weiter verwöhnen kann“, flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr. 

Denn obwohl Grimmjow geredet hatte, hatte er nicht aufgehört seine Hand, die sich um Ulquiorras Penis gelegt hatte, zu bewegen. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um, ging auf alle viere und reckte dem Älteren seinen Hintern etwas entgegen. Grimmjow lächelte leicht. Er verteilte sanft Küsse auf dem schmalen, blassen Rücken und wanderte immer tiefer. Am Steißbein hielt er kurz inne und verpasste dem Schwarzhaarigen einen schönen Knutschfleck.   
Dann ließ er seine Hände über die, blassen, muskulösen Oberschenkel nach oben zum Hintern seines Geliebten wandern. 

Sanft spreizte er die Pobacken und vergrub sein Gesicht darin. Ulquiorra keuchte überrascht auf und starrte über seine Schulter zu ihm nach hinten. „Grimm…Jow? Was machst… du da?“ Er wurde immer wieder von seinem eigenen Keuchen unterbrochen. Doch der Blauhaarige antwortete nicht. Stattdessen leckte er sanft über den engen, rosafarbenen Muskelring. Ulquiorra stöhnte laut auf. Grimmjows Zunge, war wie die einer Katze: sanft, zärtlich und gleichzeitig angenehm rau um ihm noch mehr Lust zu bereiten, als er ohnehin schon verspürte. Spätestens jetzt, merkte man(n) Grimmjows tierische Seite. Er ließ sich von nichts davon abbringen, Ulquiorras Eingang zärtlich zu reizen, während das Glied des Schwarzhaarigen weiße Flecken auf dem Bettlaken hinterließ. Sanft schnurrte der Blauhaarige gegen den Muskelring, ehe das leise, klägliche Wimmern ihn aufschauen ließ.

Ulquiorra war ein einziges, wimmerndes Knäuel aus Lust, Liebe und brennender Leidenschaft. Grimmjow löste sich leicht von ihm und schob sich drei Finger in den Mund um sie zu befeuchten. Dann schob er den ersten sanft in Ulquiorra und wartete auf seine Reaktion- die auch prompt, in Form eines lauten Stöhnens, kam. Nur wenige Sekunden später forderte Ulquiorra bereits nach mehr. Worauf der Blauhaarige in kurzen Abständen zwei weitere Finger folgen ließ. Ulquiorras stöhnen wurde immer lauter, immer zügelloser. Bis Grimmjow ihm die Finger entzog. Leise wimmerte der Cuatro auf und schaute bettelnd, über seine Schuler, zu Grimmjow. Dieser grinste dreckig. „Ich werd dich ficken, bis du wund bist, meine kleine Fledermaus.“ Besagter Fledermaus lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. Doch lange konnte er nicht mehr klar denken, denn Grimmjow versenkte sich mit einem einzigen Stoß in ihm. Ulquiorra stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, während Grimmjow ihm ins Ohr schnurrte. „Du bist immer noch so schön eng, wie am Anfang. Was Aizen wohl sagen würde, wenn er uns so sehen würde?“ Ulquiorra schnaubte. „Hör bloß auf über ihn zu reden.“ Um Grimmjow zu ärgern, spannte er seine Muskeln an, sodass Grimmjow in seinem Hintern beinahe eingequetscht wurde. Der Panther stöhnte laut, ließ seine Hüfte kreisen, ehe er sich etwas aus ihm zurück zog. So weit, dass nur noch seine Eichel in ihm war, ehe er die Hüften nach vorne rucken ließ. Diese Bewegung wiederholte er einige male, jedes Mal erntete er ein Stöhnen von Ulquiorra.

Er krallte sich ins Bettlaken, als Grimmjow Bewegungen immer heftiger, ungehaltener wurden. Er spürte, dass sein Orgasmus immer näher rückte. Auch Grimmjow schien es zu spüren, denn er ergriff Ulquiorras pochendes Glied und fing an, es im Takt seiner Stöße zu pumpen. 

„Grimmjoooooow!“, entfuhr es Ulquiorra, als er sich wenig später schubweise, auf die schwarzen Seidenbettlaken ergoss. Dadurch verengte sich sein inneres und schließlich spürte er wie Grimmjow sich tief in ihm ergoss, ihm dabei fest in den Hals bis um sein animalisches Stöhnen zu dämpfen. Was unnötig war, da Starrk und Tia, die die Zimmer neben beziehungsweise gegenüber von Ulquiorra hatten, bereits wach waren. Aber der Gedanke zählte bekanntlich. Ohne sich aus ihm herauszuziehen, zog Grimmjow den Jüngeren mit sich auf die Seite und schlang beschützend die Arme um ihn. „Ich liebe dich, meine kleine Fledermaus“, nuschelte er leise in die Halsbeuge seines Liebsten und schmiegte sich so nah wie möglich an ihn. „Ich dich auch, Panther. Und…Happy Birthday“, antwortete der Schwarzhaarige leise, eher sich, gewärmt von den starken Armen des Blauhaarigen, in den wohlverdienten Schlaf sinken ließ. Grimmjow hauchte ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Schwarzen Haare, ehe er ihm ins Traumland folgte. 

 

Währenddessen neben, beziehungsweise gegenüber des Zimmers, hinter verschlossenen Türen. 

Tia: *Ohropax aus Ohren nehm* *Kissen wieder normal hinleg* „Endlich Ruhe. Ich muss endlich mit Aizen-sama reden, dass ich in einen anderen Flügel des Schlosses komme. Sonst werd ich noch bescheurt! Das hält ja kein Mensch aus, die jede Nacht vögeln zu hören!“ *leise vor sich hin grummel* 

AdA: Ja Tia, wir wissen alle dass du eigentlich nur eifersüchtig bsit. Und es mit Starrk treiben willst. Aber dich durch Lillynette davon abgehalten fühlst. 

 

Starrk: *Hände von Lillynettes Ohren nehm* *Lillynette anschau* „Gott sei Dank, sie schläft noch. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie das mitbekommen hätte. Das fehlt mir gerade noch, ihr von den Blümchen und Bienchen zu erzählen. Sie ist doch noch so klein. Ich muss unbedingt mit Aizen-sama reden, ob ich in einen anderen Flügel kann.“ *Kissen zureckt klopf* *einschlaf* 

Aizen: *wimmer* *winsel* *zusammenkugel* „Raus aus meinem Kopf, ihr bösen Bilder!“ *wimmer* 

 

AdA: Schreibfehler dürfen in den Reviews erwähnt oder behalten werden : ) Ich freue mich über konstruktive Kritik oder ein Lob… wofür ihr euch entscheidet ist schließlich eure Sache, nicht war? Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr Spaß beim lesen hattet… Natürlich auch den Schwarzlesern :)


End file.
